deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flytrap
Does anyone know why this is cut from dead space 2. :It was cut from the first Dead Space. I would assume the game studio didn't have time to implement the Flytrap in the game.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Yuh-uh-uck. that is one nasty looking necromorph. i hope they put it in DS2 thoughDisMEMBAH 14:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) This is set to appear in Dead Space 2, right? Should it still stay under deleted material, then? - Phene Irrelevant References "The Flytrap has some similarities to a Barnacle from the Half-Life series, especially some of it's earlier designs." Are people seriously comparing Half Life to Dead Space? I love half life...but come on. No weird comparisons okay? Deleting info. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 17:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Losing Faith I am seriously losing faith that the Flytrap will be in Dead Space 2. It hasn't been shown in any material but its concept art. Don't be down. This bugger should appear soon. 18:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : So, let me guess, this was cut from the game? (I have not yet played the game, I have to wait till Friday, so, please no spoilers) : Damn, I always found this enemy intriguing. : Well, here's hoping it'll be on DS 3 :) : And again, please, NO SPOILERS. cheers MitchK 04:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) as a pet? hmmmm... it'd be cool to have a mini flytrap in my house to catch flys and when he gets one i'd throw him a treat and say "good boy!" lol that'd be weird...My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 19:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Rofl. I would NOT have that thing in MY house. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 03:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Rather have a lurker personally :D maddyporter4639 23:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Material? Since the Flytrap was cut from Dead Space 2, it should go under the Deleted Material category on the template, right?Razr459 23:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC)Razr459 Sounds about right. Unless anyone has any objections? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 23:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Done, it's under deleted material now. Kcdude500 23:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Now, I know you don't necessarily fight the beast but doesn't it appear in the intro? I believe it was the part after you fled from the insane ward while bound in a straitjacket. Two marines are in a room and open fire the moment you enter but a tentacle resembling the flytrap's tentacle from the concept art seizes a marine. His comrade looks up at the hole made in the ceiling, only to be caught by the same tentacle. The corpses are later deposited outside. So technically, the flytrap makes an appearance, right? I don't mean, move the flytrap out of the "deleted materials" section, but rather to confirm whether I was hallucinating or not. 16:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about this too, and I haven't seen any Necromorphs similar to this encounter anywhere else in the game. I would call this a Flytrap.ParabolicEulogy 23:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) HEY! WHAT IF It were a necromorph that on the outside looked human (with random features and gender that is in random locations and whatnot) that would shuffle about wounded-looking and when Clarke (or anyone for that matter!) got too close its insides would pop out and try to kill them!!! NOW THAT PUTS THE "TRAP" IN FLYTRAP!!!! what if it was just a human corpse lying on the ground and the your concept comes in I think that in chapter 1 the 2 EarthGov are dragged in a vent but it doesnt look like grab tentacle because it doesnt has a yellow sac nor the gaurdian becuase it wouldnt fitt in the vent so yeah it really is a BIG question its just a slasher in the vent why cant anyone figure that out? We do not know if it is a Slasher in the vent. But this guy has a good point. What was it? ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 18:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It could not be a slasher because it doesnt have a tentacle. Some people say its a leaper but they dont have a arm like that. But it could be the Leaper's tail. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 18:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thats possible the leaper cant grap that far Show me a picture . The leapers tail isnt that tall to reach those soldiers if you examine the distance between the vent and the soldiers position. Well yeah it ciuld have been a leapers tail but did you seen the size of the tentacle that comes. It size is so big that it grabs the soldiers head. The leaper tail is only known to attack not grab. That is what we have all noticed. It is too long to be a Leaper's tail, yet it cannot be a Tripod's because it does not have the signature "baby pustule". ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 19:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Tripod!?! That also would not fitt in the vent. Why dont you put it on trivia that it could have been a Flytrap? Because that would be speculation. And we cannot place speculation in articles. Thus, speculation remains in the Talk Pages of the Articles. Also, the Tripod would definitely not fit in the vents. Unless the vents were expanded. But that is speculations as well. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 19:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thx for that. But still i can not confirm what other type of necromorph it would have been. You are welcome. But unfortunately, we cannot either. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 19:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Also it is really unrealistic that his fellow comrade would look in the vent where he has been dragged in. Could it be for speculation or are those soldiers completely stupid? I am not sure. We cannot tell whether he was afraid of being by himself, so he checked the vent, only to suffer the same fate. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 20:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh and when i read the walktrough of chapter 1, its says that it was a leaper that dragged the 2 soldiers. Did they confirm it or did they write it down so it wouldnt lead to much questions? :IP contributor/DeadSilence97, please read this. Thank you! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I would say just not to lead to questions. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 21:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree about the Leapers tail. Seems most likely (Teh CrackShot 01:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC)) Agreed. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 12:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) When I started a new game yesterday I got a decent look at the tail and it does very much look like a leaper tail only you can catch a glimpse at what its attached to and it is not a ripped torso like the leaper.user:Stormtrooper16 01:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. It does look longer than usual though. Or maybe that thing was a Leaper and it stretched its tail down far. But I do not know. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 09:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately I'm sure its one of those things that will never be revealeduser:Stormtrooper16 01:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 09:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC)